Unknown Dreams
by Chemical X98-Z13
Summary: When you dream, anything can happen. But you usually don't know how it starts. And once you wake up, you can barely remember anything from your dream. But what happens when your dreams becomes a game for someone. Where someone controls everything in your dreams along with everyone else's. A game that has major consequences. But is the game winnable and what are the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

It's quiet and dark. I can't see or hear anything. Well except the sound of my breathing. I can't even feel the ground. Am I even standing? Or am I laying down? Where the hell am I? I think I'm moving my legs, but it's too dark to even see my own hand and I can't feel the ground. But even if I'm walking, I have no idea where I'm going. It feels endless. It keeps going and going.

You want to know the funny thing? It feels like I did this before. Have I though? It certainly feels like I've been through this several times before but I don't remember a damn thing. Hell, I can't remember a single thing before what ever this is. Or should I say where-ever. The only thing I can remember is my name, Akane Hayoto. Other than that, can't remember anything else. I feel like saying something like 'Hello? Anyone out there?' but I would know it would be a useless effort. So I just kept quiet and continued to move my legs.

As some time pass, I still couldn't see anything. If I had to guess, I've been walking for at least fifteen minutes. And the entire time I just had my head hanging down while keeping my arms tightly crossed. I've notice that it seemed to get cooler and now it's cold enough that I'm starting to shake slightly. I sighed to myself quietly as I just stared at the cracked asphalt. Wait. Asphalt? After practically being blind for the past twenty minutes, I could at least finally see the ground. Well, barely anyways. It's still dark but I could at least see a few details on the ground. Black asphalt with many cracks in it, with some weeds and grass growing inside of the large cracks, and it looks like there was a yellow rectangle-strip painted but was so faded you could barely see it. Or is it just the lack of lighting messing with me?

Either way, I concluded that I was probably on some type of abandoned road. I looked up to turn my head to observe anything else. It was still pretty dark like I said, but I was able to see some sidewalks along with a few buildings. All of them looking like it hasn't been touch for years. Vines were attached to nearly everything. Making it look like a hunted forest of sorts.

Now this is getting weird. Well it started out weird already but this is just...just a bit horrifying. I have little memory about anything about me and I have no idea where the hell I am!

JUST...Just...just keep walking. That's all I pretty much can do right now. I have no idea why but it felt like I should just keep moving.

It's getting cold. Cold enough that I could see my own breath right now while I hug my body tightly, trying my best to keep warm. On the bright side, I could finally see my surrounding fully without the interference of the darkness. But I still can't see the sky. Nothing but black. No stars, no Moon. No anything. On the ground however, there were buildings. A lot of them. What once appeared to be a few liquor stores, gas stations, apartments, all is nothing more than a home for the vines to grow on now. It's no surprise that I haven't seen anyone. But that didn't stopped me from hoping to run into someone. Hopefully one with answers.

At this point, my fingers and toes went numb. God damn it's cold. Any more of this and I'll die of hypothermia. Is this really how I'll die? Fantastic...

Walking and walking. How long has it been? What was the point of keeping track of time? What was th point of even walking. If I just keep going like this, it's only going to get colder. So, I stopped. And just like that, a sudden breeze came out of nowhere. A strong, cold breeze that made me tighten my body and bent my head down. Luckily, the freezing breeze didn't last no more than five seconds. But when I looked back up, someone was standing in front of me, about ten feet ahead up me.

I just stood there. Not even sure what to think. I can't even tell if this person is a man or a woman. Whoever this person was, they were wearing a pair of black shoes, black pants, a long crimson coat that was buttoned up and had a hood. The thing I noticed more about anything else, was the mask. From my guess, it looks like its made out of wood. But it was painted black, no holes for the eyes, mouth, or nose, crimson colored design of the number '13' written a bit sloppily where the eyes should be and a strange eye design on the forehead, also painted with the color crimson. And even with the mask and the hood they were wearing, I was able to see some of the hair that was sticking out. Long, thin and black. They were also about the same height as me.

We both just stood there, staring at each other despite that the mask had no eye-holes. Can the person actually see me? Even with the mask, the person seemed calm and collected, keeping his hands in his coat. Myself on the other hand, I couldn't keep myself from shaking. "W-who the hell are you and where am I?!" I finally said but received no answer. Just staring at me. I was about to say something again but I saw the person's right hand move out of their pocket and revealed a sealed envelope and also showed he was wearing white gloves. The creepy part was that it had my full name written in big fancy letters with red ink. The stranger then started to walk closer to me. I felt like I should start running, but my legs refused to do anything. Now, the person was right in front of me.

The strangers hand extended to me, still holding the envelope. Out of curiosity, I took it slowly. I stopped glaring at the person for a moment to look at the envelope then back up to see no one. The stranger was gone. "What the hell..." the only words that were able to slip out of my mouth before looking at the envelope again. 'Addressed to Akane Hayoto' The first two letters was written smally while the name was written big. I started to open the envelope with my numb fingers and slowly pulled out a neatly folded paper. Unfolding the paper, to read it, I was a bit confused and shocked to read the first sentence.

"Wake Up"

And just like that, a headache came out of nowhere and my vision went white.

* * *

><p>I sat up from my bed quickly and was taking deep breaths. I hear my alarm clock going off right next to me and slowly turned it off. Whipping my forehead with my hand, I noticed I was sweating a lot and felt hot. I threw my blanket aside and just sat on the edge of my bed. I yawned and looked at the clock which was resting on my desk. 6:30. School doesn't start till eight so there's enough time. School. Oh yeah...first day of high school. "Yipee..." I said to myself sarcastically.<p>

Just more homework is the first thing that popped into his head. Some kids would look forward to the beginning of school because they'll get to see their old friends again. But I have very few people I would call 'friends'. And I didn't even bothered to talk or hangout with any of them over the summer. I just mostly stayed inside doing what I want. Of coarse my step-dad didn't like it at all. Always going on about how his summers were when he was a kid that I would have to hear every week or two. So a lot of lecturing during the summer for me. But with school starting back up I'll start hearing lectures about his school life, that he was an A student and was good at surfing. But most of the stories he tells me are probably just lies in my opinion. But of coarse I would never say that in front or near him.

My mother on the other hand was more calm than him. She went through a divorce when I was young and raised me and my brother for most of our lives. Always caring about us and where we are. My step-dad often said that we were mostly babied by her until he came along. In a way, he's right. We were some-what spoiled when the divorce happened. As if she is trying to make us forget all about it. Of coarse being so young, I accepted the gifts with smiles and rarely gave her a 'Thank you'. Looking back, I regret it a little.

Then there's my older brother, Akio. Right now, he's a Senior and grown to love playing basketball. He's not the best at the school but he's a close second. His grades for the past three years was average. Just barely passing so he can just keep himself into basketball. But he is a responsible and loyal person. He's been working at a fast food restaurant for a while now and has been saving every last penny. I'm frankly surprised that he manages his time well with school work, basketball, and a job. He doesn't even seemed stressed out at all either.

I yawned again before standing up and walking to the bathroom.

After the shower and getting my uniform on, I found myself down stairs sitting at the table eating a peice of bacon. With my parents work, mom being in the police and my step-dad owning a new tile company, they often have to leave early before saying good by or anything. Luckily for me, Akio knows how to cook.

"Hey, Akane, you alright? You look a bit out of it." Akio said, sitting on the opposite side of me. He had brown short hair, dark brown eyes, and a slightly tan skin. He was also extremely taller than me. He is six-foot-six while I'm five-foot-seven.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a weird dream is all." I said as I scratched the top of my messy black hair.

"Really? What about?"

I shrugged my shoulders slightly. "Can't remember much about it really. Other than feeling really cold and something about vines I think."

"That is weird. Oh well, weird people, weird dreams." he said with a slight grin.

"I'm no weirder than you are."

"Well maybe if you do something with your hair you wouldn't look like a psycho. I mean you look like your tired every time, your skin is so pale you look like a ghost, and parts of your hair is defying the laws of gravity." He said as he pointed at my hair.

"I told you already, I don't like getting haircuts and I tried combing it before. Remember what happened?"

"Oh yeah. We had to wrestle with your hair for about an hour just to get the comb out of that jungle of yours."

"Whatever..." I said as I took another bite from my peice of bacon. My hair is pretty much like a jungle. It goes down almost to my shoulders and it's full of tangles or knots. I just fail to see what's the point of combing and cutting it. Waste of time in my opinion.

"Oh yeah," Akio started, "just to tell you, I'm going to be staying at school for some time after the bell rings because of basketball."

"But I thought it doesn't start until like the beginning of December."

"I know but me and the guys thought it would be best to get warmed up for the season. Just to see if we didn't lost it you know. Besides, I want to win one championship before I leave the school."

"Guess you guys aren't good as you say since you didn't one for the past three years."

"Because as soon as were going up the brackets that one team always wins against us. That one player seems to come out of nowhere every time either to make a pass or steal. That kid is like a ghost. And then every time when it's a close game, that one kid is always knocking down his shots. That guy scares me a bit when it's the last minutes of the game. And then there's this one guy who could jump..."

At this point, I started to block him out. He could go on and on when it comes to this topic. I couldn't stop thinking about what my dream was. I can't remember a lot of the details but I had been getting strange dreams for the past two weeks. I was scared and confused I think. Oh well, its not like I can't do anything about it anyways. My thoughts got interrupted by my brother's hand slightly hitting me behind the head. He was now right next to me. "What was that for?" I mumbled out.

"It's rude to stare off into space when someone is talking to you. But anyways we need to get going. Don't want to be late for your new day at th school." he said as he started to walk towards the door.

"I'm not really eager to go." I said as I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

And now were off to school. Like I already said before, fantastic...


	2. Chapter 2

Luckily for us, the walk to school isn't to long. It's about a twenty minute walk from our house. Akio was rambling on about something. As usual, I didn't paid to much attention to him. I was just mostly thinking about the high school. When I was in middle school, I just usually hanged around library or the computer lab. Any where where there wasn't a lot of people. Its not like I hate everyone around me or anything. I just prefer to be somewhere more...secluded.

Ask anyone who knows me and you'll hear them say I'm quiet and basically a loner. I am pretty much one but I do hang out with few people during my past school years. The four people who I can actually call my 'friends'. I knew each one of them since I was young, not at the same time though.

To begin with, there was Hisoka. Hisoka is rather a bright student for his age. Always doing great with tests and everything when it comes to school work. I've been around him for a while and haven't once seen him get anything lower then a B+. He can be serious when it comes to things like grades, the future, and money. A cautious person. He wants nothing more but to go through his life with very few problems. We met when I was probably around eight. We would always be in our class room when everyone else went off to lunch and play. I would just sit at my seat doing nothing while he was just mostly helping the teacher. Even so young he was really mature about most things. Everyone labeled him as 'The Teacher's Pet' and would usually tell jokes about him. Like me, he didn't cared much about everyone else and was just not social people. The teacher thought that since we are the 'outcast' of the class, she thought it would be best to pair up. No idea why. Even at the beginning we didn't really like the idea. But we slowly grew attached later on and became friends. But we usually just talk about various things then going outside. A good person to have a conversation with.

Then, Koji. Koji is a very interesting person. He rarely ever speaks, even less than me and I barely say anything to anyone. Even around us he hardly talks,but he does seem more comfortable. He usually seems tensed everyday, as if expecting someone to do something to him. I often heard some people called him paranoid. I'm not sure if he is or isn't. I don't like digging into people's business so I just let it go. The two of us met when I was ten. When I wasn't with Hisoka, I would walk around town and would usually see him somewhere in the park. But he mostly just sits under this one tree with his ear-buds in. It always looks like he was off in his own universe of his or is either sleeping. One day, he seemed to be in a rush after he woke up from his nap under the tree and accidently left his ear-buds. Not the ones he was using but a spare he always keeps with him just in case the original one broke. Needless to say, he loves music. So I took them and just waited for the next day. He always comes to this park routinely so I could just give it to him later. After returning it back to him, he was a bit grateful about it. We've been hanging out since then.

Then my neighbor, Gina. She been living right next to us ever since I can remember. The first friend I ever made. Though we hardly ever walk to school together because she prefers to sleep in a bit more. Not a big morning person at all. I'm still surprised that she is always on time since she sleeps in so much. Probably the most lucky person I know. And not just because she's able to get there exactly on time, but with nearly everything. She manages to pass tests without studying that much. Basically anything that comes to luck or chances, it usually goes in her favor. A calm person who is a bit talkative from time to time. I think she has a crush on Koji but I'm not fully sure. We met when my parents and hers wanted to have a little party. We were both seven at the time. All we did was just playing video games and had an agruement every now and then. I thought that when the night ended it would be the last time I see her. But the day after she came over again wanting to play my games. At first I wanted to say no but some how she ended up in my room before I could say anything. That's another thing about her, very persistent. And it became a routine, she always trying to come over to play my games while I try to stop her. But it never worked and I decided to just give up. But that didn't stop the small arguements, nothing big though.

And finally, Masami. Masami can be a bit...supstitious. Believing in things such as ghosts, vampires, Big Foot, and so on. The thing that I don't understand was when she said she also believed they're demons but no God. Hisoka and her got in a pretty tense conversation about the topic. One conversation I wish it would never happen again. Not just because their dispute lasted for a few days, but because it was rather annoying in my opinion. Hisoka mostly believing in the scientistic facts while Masami believing in the exact opposite. Sometimes their conversation can be funny, but other times is annoying. The two bicker to each other every day. She loves reading books and writing stories about the supernatural. She asked me to read one of her 'work in progress' stories about a secret society. It was pretty good but did needed work. She still confuses words she should use like 'their', 'they're', and 'there'. But she slowly started to get use to it. We met around the beginning of middle school in English class. The assignment was to pair up in a group to right a short, creative story. The teacher ended up pairing me up with Masami. Working with her was a bit of a hassel. She mostly did the work, by her choice, and only wanted my input sometimes. I didn't mind at all. I'm not so talented in writing...well anything. The project was die in a week during that time and she usually followed me around school until the week was over. And I had absolutly no idea why she would do that. But I didn't bothered to argue with her. Took little time before she met my friends. On the bright side, she didn't bothered me so much and would usually toy with the others. After the projeect was done, passing with an A-, she started to hang out with us.

And now, we all end up in out new school together. Tamemichi High School. There is nothing special about the school from hearing it from Akio. But if there was one thing about it that I should pick out, it would be the garden. Well not much of a garden since there's barely anything eatable growing. Its like someone took a peice of the forest and put it in the back of the school. Not a single dead plant and everything is green and bright. However few students are permitted to go there. They don't want the students to mess up the place.

"Well here we are." Akio said to me before I opened my eyes to see we were near the entrance of the school. I just stayed silent as I looked around, not looking at anyone or anything in particular. "Well listen, Akane. I'm heading off to find the guys. You got some time before class starts. Think you'll be alright?"

"I don't think I'll get in much trouble or lost if that's what you mean."

"Okay then. Good. Then I'll see ya later." he said as he started to make his way through the crowd of students hanging out with their groups. Deciding not to just stand there, and have some time before math starts, I wanted to at least attempt to see the school's garden. But it didn't took to long until I heard a familar voice.

"Hey, Akane!" I turned my head to see Hisoka. Hisoka was about a few inches taller than me, had blonde hair that is long enough to cover his ears, and cold blue eyes under a pair of glasses. He also had fair skin and is often seen wearing rather plain, comfortable clothing. But today he has to wear the school's uniform: a back shirt under a black buttoned up jackets with silver-colored lining, black pants, and a pair of black shoes. "It's been a while since the last time we saw each other huh?" he said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, it has." I said as I returned the smile. "So what have you been up to during the summer?"

"I went to visit my grandparents for the summer. Nothing much exciting. What about you? Let me guess, video games with Gina?"

"Almost. I did nothing but stayed inside but Gina never came over for the entire time. Kind of odd."

"Maybe she was bussy during the summer. You can't always spend your time on games you know."

I simply shrugged my shoulders at the comment. "What if you go into the gaming industry?"

"Not the point. Anyways, where were you off to?"

"Wanted to go check out the garden. Heard it was something worth seeing if you're going to be here for four years."

"Reaslly?" he said as he crossed him arms. "Didn't know you were the type with a green thumb."

"Of coarse not. If I try to plant anything, it would die in a matter of days." This made me recieve a little chuckle from him. "Just thought that it may be a good place to hang over there since there won't be much of the other students being there."

"Already thinking about where the group should hang out?"

I nodded my head before continueing. "That reminds me, have you seen the others?"

"Other than, Masami, no. But I would guess Gina is now getting ready to get here while Koji is off somewhere around here."

"What happened to, Masami?"

"She wanted to go and find her class. Good thing to since she started giving me a headache."

"Already getting on eachothers nerves I see. It's barely the beginning of the school year."

"Well, what did you expect. Logic and reason does not agree with fiction and nonsense. Water and fire. Up and down. Point is we don't get along very well."

"Could've fooled me." I said before hearing the bell. Have we been talking for that long already?

"Well I need to head off to History." he said.

"Math." I said simply. "When lunch starts just try to get the others to the garden. If you find them anyways. So I'll see ya later, alright."

"Yeah. See ya."

We parted our ways and it seemed like the classes faded away pretty quickly. Not much of a hassle since it was just the first day. Finding our seats, listening to the teacher about how their class would work for the school year, and all that. Besides Hisoka, I haven't seen the others at all. Hisoka probably already saw them though. But I can't help but feel a bit excited to meet them again. Oh well, nothing much I can do about it. I'm at least lucky that neither of the teachers weren't talking about anything serious. I've been a bit tired ever since this morning. I had to fight the urge to not rest my head on my desk and take a quick nap. I should have gone to bed earlier last night. It will take a day or two to get my sleeping routine in order though.

* * *

><p>It was now lunch time and I went to the school's garden I told Hisoka to meet with the others. Once I entered, it did seemed beautiful. It even had its own small pond. Now my brother said that the schools doesn't want students to go in there but since it's a new year, he decided to have it opened up to the students but as long as no one messes it up. However, I'm the only one here and its been about ten minutes in. That's a good thing. The reason about coming here is so that there won't be much people to be around.<p>

It's been a while and I still didn't see Hisoka or anyone else. I was now sitting under a tree and had my back against the trunk. I yawned as i rubbed my eyes slightly. Damn I really should have gone to bed early. I'm rediculously tired right now. Without even knowing it, my head slowly started to hand down and my eyes were starting to close. Maybe a quick nap would do sonm good. It wouldn't be a long one. Just a quick nap to get my batteries recharged. It became quiet, the sound of the other students off in the distance slowly fading out. It's peaceful.

But why do I suddenly feel cold. So cold. Why does it feel so familar?


	3. Chapter 3

I slowly fluttered my eyes open, only to see a black sky. I was lying in the middle of a old road. It's freezing. But why was I even lying down. The last thing I could remember was meeting someone who was giving me a letter then I had a headache. And now I'm on the ground? I slowly sat back up, barely feeling my toes and hands. I scratched the back of my head before noticing I was still holding the letter the stranger gave me. Bringing the letter up to read it, I was surprised when it said 'Wake up'. What does that mean. Am I suppose to be dreaming or something? Because this does not feel like a dream at all. It feels...to real. I put my attention back to the letter:

"Greeting, Akane. First off let me say it was a pleasure to finally meet you. The others prefer to just call you 'Contestant Nine', however I'll just refer you to your first name. I apoligize for not speaking to you since we just met. It was incredibly rude of me to do that. But the rules have to be followed you know. Now, you might be woundering what is happening to you. That, my friend, is up to you to figure it out. You must be shocked since this is coming out of nowhere but don't worry, I'll give you helpful tips every now and then. But don't expect me to help you out all the time. I'm not suppose to tell you much about your current situation, but I will say this, you aren't alone. Others are scattered around. But be on your toes when dealing with them. Some have been here for years and their minds became...unstable. Another note, you may not remember anything before any of this. None of you should. But the more you stay, the more you'll understand. That is all I'll say for now. Be carefull and try not to die to early. -Sincerly, T3."

I stared at the paper for some time, reading it again and again. What the hell is this? I crumbled up the paper and tossed it aside before standing back up. I hugged myself again to attempt to keep whats left of my body heat. I may have no idea what may be happening but I can't just sit here and freeze to this 'T3' person is, they are the ones who probably brought me here. So they could get me out. And how will I make them do that? I have no clue. But I need to think of something sooner or later. But for now, I need to get out of this cold. Heating in the building probably doesn't work at all. Pretty much a full guarentee due to the current state of this place. But maybe I could at least find something useful. A light, gloves, jackets, anything that will help me keep warm.

I decided to head towards the gas station. There was some cars parked around it. But with all of them having flat tires, most of it was rusted with the glass broken, it would be a useless effot to attempt to do anything with them.

When I entered the gas station, the first thing I noticed was the vines. They were even growing on the inside. Hanging onto the empty shelves and counters. This place looks like its been raided. Dried up muddy foot prints was on the tiles that isn't covered in vines or weeds. Maybe there are people some where around here. But if the letter was telling the truth, I need to be careful.

After spending some time looking around, the only thing I found was one thin black glove. It wasn't much but it would at least help me keep one of my hands warm. After a further inspection. I found A door that was nearly fully covered by the vines. I struggled a bit to open the door but managed to open it. It was a small storage room that had various objects scattered on the floor. Chairs, empty cans of food, but mostly had papers thrown on the floor. The only thing that seemed neat was a small desk with a stack of papers on it. I walked while closing the door out of habit. I slowly made my way to the desk. The papers were old with some stains on it and was sloppily written on. It was hard to read it. It seemed like whoever wrote this was in a rush. It was written by some guy named Jayson.

"...do I head south or north? They say to head north. But I can't trust them. No. Trust no one. He took my can. My food. He was suppose to help me. But he took even though I say not to. He just wants to live. Yes. He would kill me if he had to with no hesitation. Right? Right. Needed to die. Kill or be killed. Law of survival. A quick slash in his neck as he slept. Now I was safe. Oh but if more came? Trouble. Need to move. Can't stay for to long. Bad to stay, good to leave. They can't find me if I keep moving right? Right. Need to find the doorway. Doorway, doorway, doorway. Safe the man told me. The people in the masks told me. They spoke to me. Wanting me to survive. But needed to pass tests. I will live to see my life. And win my prize. Find doorway. Safe. But where. Search. Travel. Can't waist the little time I have. Now...To the south. Yes. Less people. Leave now..."

That was only a little paragraph this man wrote. The rest I can't make out. Doorway? What is that. Is that what I'm suppose to find. But can I exactly trust something that was written by someone who was obviously becoming mad?

I grabbed my forehead as a headache came. "Damn it..." I muttered out as I grabbed one of the chairs tossed to the floor and sat it back up to sit in it. I feel exhausted. Maybe a little nap would do me some good...

* * *

><p>"Wake up!" I heard Hisoka's voice yell at me, I straightened up my back quickly in a little shock. I saw both Gina and Masami trying their bests to hold in their gigles but was failing at it. Koji was there as well but was sitting down with his legs crossed.<p>

"What are you two laughing about?" I asked them as I rubbed my eyes.

"Oh nothing..." Gina said, still having that smile on her face. What did she do!?

"You know its not best to sleep around people with markers right?" Masami said.

"You have to be kidding me...what is it?"

"The classic mustache." Hisoka said. "Just be lucky that she didn't draw anything else." That's true. I remember when Hisoka fell asleep once around her and Gina tattooed his entire face with...unwanted designs of somthing.

"You didn't try to stop them or anything?" I asked him.

"You didn't when they did to me. So I say wer'e almost even now." Damn you...

"Should've went to bed early, Akane." Masami said as she saw me walk over to the small pawn to rinse my face.

"Its nice to see you too, Masami..." I splashed the water on my face and rubbed it, trying to wash away the ink as best as I can. "And, Gina, don't you think writing on people's faces is getting old?" I said as I turned to see her big dark green eyes stare back at me. She has slight pail skin along with dark red hair that reachs to her shoulders and is about five-foot-four.

"Not at all." She said as she kept a small smile on her face.

I let out a small sigh as I splashed my face with the water again. "So, what have you two been up to during summer?"

"Oh, nothing much." Gina said. "Just was extremely busy with things so I couldn't come over to your house to play a game or two." Lucky for me.

"I on the other hand, I was on a vacation out of town with the family." Masami said. Masami had light brown eyes with fair skin and chestnut brown hair she keeps in a ponytail that reaches halway down her back. She was about five-foot-six and is usally seen with the sweet innocent smile of hers.

"Really, huh?" I said. So far it seems that I'm the only one who stayed home. But I'm sure that Koji did the same thing as well. "What about you, Koji?" I asked him, as I turned my head in his direction. It seemed as if he didn't move a muscle since he sat down. He had slightly tan skin, grey eyes, and thick black hair that is almost wavy.

He shrugged his shoulders a bit, saying that he just stayed home the whole time. Looks like I was right. Koji is a rather predictable person even if you don't know him that much.

"Had a good dream?" Masami asked me. "It seemed like you were having an interesting one since your eyes kept moving under those eyelids of your and kept shifting around."

"First off, how long have you guys been watching me?"

"Not long." Gina answered.

"Creeps. Anyways I don't remember. But must have been something if I was doing all of that. Akio was telling me I was doing it a lot recently. And what's worse is that I feel like a haven't slept at all. Having some type of sleep problem maybe."

"Have you told your parents about it?" Hisoka asked.

"Nah. It's not much of a big problem for the moment. Besides, I don't feel like going to the doctors with all of that stuff. But until it becomes a pain, I'll just act as if nothing is happening. It will probably stop eventually."

"If you say so." he said with a slight shrug. "Just don't let it become an issue, alright. As funny as it would be to see Gina draw over your face, it would become a bit boring with you passed out."

"Whatever." I rubbed my face again before faceing them. "Is it gone yet?" I asked, refering to the mustache Gina drew.

"Almost." he said. "But it's not that noticeable unless you really focus on it. You should be fine."

"Really? Or are you messing with me?"

"No. That's Gina and Masami's job to mess with the group."

I was going to say something but the bell interupted me from doing so. "Lunch is already over? How long was I asleep? And where were all of you?"

"We had some things to take care of. Even if its the new s hool year, we still have a few things to do. Not to mention it was hard trying to find everyone, especially Koji. We only got here a like ten minutes ago only to find you sleeping. You can guess what happened next."

"Yeah, I have a small idea what happened..." I said as I turned to face Gina. "Anyways, we should go to our next class. We'll see each other again tomorrow. Alright?" They shook their heads in agreement. "Alright, see ya."

* * *

><p>The first day of school ended and I found myself walking back home alone since Akio wanted to hand out with his friends. I don't really mind if I have to walk back by myself. Also means I'll be at the house alone for some time. My mom doesn't get off untill in a hour and a half while my step dad gets home in two hours from now.<p>

I opened the door to walk in and shut the door before taking off my shoes. Because I slept through most of lunch, I've been starving all day. I don't really eat much and I get full pretty easily. So I just reheated the left overs from last nights dinner.

Hours passed by as I did my homework and hearing the usual greeting of my family and hearing about how their day went while eating dinner. It's always the same thing really. Like my life is a broken record. Repeating over and over. But with most people dealing with a broken record, they find it irritable. However I don't mind. Both literally and figuratively. After the day ends and I have done everything I was suppose to do, I went to bed feeling exhausted. I let out a heavy yawn as I pulled the blanket over me.


End file.
